


Shaken and Stirred

by RockyRants



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Husk is emotionally constipated, Instagram shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niffty is smart, angelhusk, casinohearts, huskerdust, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Husk was very publicly done with Angel's bullshit. But all's fair in pining and Instagram.Inspired by Railwynn's comic and the official Hazbin Hotel Instagrams.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 218





	1. Stir

**Author's Note:**

> I, Like many members of the fandom, am hooked on the ongoing drama between Husk and Angel on Instagram. Railwynn posted an amazing comic today about what could be going on behind the posts and my brain just kind of ran with it because I have a lot of feelings. 
> 
> Please view this beautiful and Angsty comic both on Instagram and Twitter.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/railwynn/status/1307752574964002816  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFXn0S7gjZY/
> 
> Bold Italics are Instagram posts.  
> Regular Italics are events that happened in the past.

Angel glanced down at his phone again as he slathered makeup onto his face. Usually clients wanted Angel just as he was, but for some reason Val felt it was in his best interest to take this client who wanted him looking different. For some reason Val had been up his ass about his appearances since his last night out with Cherri.

He looked behind him in the vanity mirror. Valentino was laid out on the bed, scrolling through his own phone. When he had Angel working for him for the week, he was never too keen on letting the spider out of his sight for long.

Using one of his spare hands, Angel flicked open his phone. Scrolling again through his Voxtagram account, pausing on his last photo.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: Thanks fa the sammich @bar_cat75_ **

**_At Val’s tho…_ **

He paused his makeup routine rubbing his temple. His thumb hesitated for a moment before scrolling down through the comments.

**_bar_cat75: HEY! I didn’t make him shit! I made MYSELF a sandwich and only ate half of it. It was in the fridge. Fucker wouldn’t leave me alone about fuckin food so I gave him it to shut the fuck up._ **

It had been four days since he’d been at the hotel. Four very long, very busy days. He remembered walking out the door when Val had called him for work.

_Angel could feel his stomach growling as he made his way to the kitchen. Val had called him into the studio, he had a whole week of work lined up for him, as he always did when Vox did something to piss him off. First a breakup, then purchasing some throw away pet, then killing said pet, then call Angel. It was like clockwork._

_“You’re falling over. When was the last time you ate something?” Husk had asked, walking past Angel as the other headed into the kitchen._

_“Like… food? Or…?” Angel winked at him as he bent over to pluck a water bottle out of the fridge. Husk rolled his eyes._

_“You know what I mean, asshole. Other than those shitty noodles you got.”_

_Angel shrugged, taking a sip of water.  
  
“Not hungry. ‘less ya got somethin’ tasty for me.” He teased.  
  
Husk huffed and walked back to the fridge. He the took out the sandwich that he had just put in, shoving it into Angel’s hands without a word before walking away. _

_“Actually eat something, ya twig,” He said from the doorway. Angel looked down at the sandwich in his hands, just blinking at it. His heart did a flip as he tucked the wrapped sandwich in his bag and headed out the door._

_It was refreshing to have someone asking him to eat rather than scolding him for it for once._

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 neva said ya made it fa me. But now. I’ll take what I can get. Like that last martini._ **

**_bar_cat75: @angie_fluffy_bootz pay me, asshole._ **

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 damn I can’t pay fa sumn’ YOU offered ta me._ **

_The night before Angel had wandered downstairs late after opening up his ‘present’ from Valentino. He needed a drink. Badly._

_Ever since the first comment, he’d switched from his typical Sex on the Beach to a basic martini. Less calories. Less sugar. Hits harder, which was exactly what he needed. It didn't hurt that Husk made a damn good one.  
  
Husk raised an eyebrow as Angel came down the stairs, turning to the bar to gather ingredients. He set a martini down on the bar just as Angel sat down. Nothing needed to be said. Husk wasn’t a goddamn therapist and Angel didn’t want him to be. The silence between them was… comfortable. It was rare that Angel could sit in silence around anyone. He didn’t like the quiet. It always felt too heavy. But with Husk that night it had been almost nice. _

Angel brought a cigarette to his lips as he ran through the past few days. Recently he thought him and Husk had been getting along. They were comfortable around each other. He’d even gotten the other to laugh a few times, and that was an Everest of an accomplishment in itself.

**_bar_cat75: @angie_fluffy_bootz YOU ORDERED A MARTINI! I RUN THE GODDAMN BAR! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR DRINKS! PAY ME!_ **

  
He thought it had been unspoken between them that Angel could get his drinks for free. Husk only asked for payment when Angel came to drink in the middle of the day. But those late night drinks, the ones he would wordlessly put on the bar when he came back to the hotel after a rough night…. He never asked for payment for those.

  
His own stomach dropped as he read through the caps lock message. Husk had bitten back remarks, been sharp, but he never yelled. Not like that. Even through text, it made his shoulders tighten in a tragically familiar way; bracing for a hit to come.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 it’s just a Martini._ **

Angel had been around enough to know that, other than Valentino, people only wanted one kind of payment from him. He made a point to not be in debt to anyone when it came to money. He’d already made that fucking mistake and it still turned his insides around.  
  
 ** _angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 anything ya want babe. I got all sortsa bedroom plans._**

**_bar_cat75: @angie_fluffy_bootz no._ **

**_Bar_cat75: @angie_fluffy_bootz Ya know what? You aren’t gettin shit from me till you pay me. With money. You aren’t welcome at my bar till I see that cash in my had._ **

Angel read the comments over and over again. He hadn’t heard a word from Husk since then. It really shouldn’t have bothered him. The cat had ignored him before, rolling his eyes and letting out indignant grunts when Angel dropped an innuendo or filthy comment.But this was different.

It felt different.

He slammed the phone face down on the vanity and looked at his reflection.  
  
His eyes were hidden beneath layers of foundation. Flawless as usual. Untouchable. Not a crack in sight. He pushed himself up and strutted over to Valentino, straddling his hips suggestively.  
  
“What do you think, Daddy?” He said, arching his tits out further.  
  
Valentino set his phone down, his lower arms resting on Angel’s hips. He reached up and turned Angel’s head from side to side, looking at him with a careful gaze. His sharp grin spread across his face. Angel did his best to not flinch. There was a time when Valentino’s smile didn’t turn his stomach, but it had been decades since then.  
  
“Perfect as always, Angie.” He slapped his ass, signaling the spider to get up, “He’s on the second floor, should be there in about a half an hour.”  
  
Angel nodded wordlessly, making a move to get off of Valentino, but the giant moth stopped him with a harsh grab at his arm.  
  
“You’re tense, baby doll.” He leaned over and brought out one of his special cigarettes and offered it to the spider, “Why don’t you take the edge off?” He offered, leaning over with a grin.  
  
“I’m alright, Daddy.” Angel offered him a tired smile.  
  
“Your brain’s somewhere else,” He growled, “Take. It.”  
  
The spider eyed the smoke. He’d been off of Val’s smoke for weeks. But he knew the boss was right. His head was elsewhere. Mainly on a way to get the fuckin’ grumpy cat behind the bar back.

  
He took a deep breath and grabbed the cigarette, rolling off of Val’s lap to grab at the lighter on the bedside table. Lighting up, Angel took a deep breath of red smoke, feeling it wrap around his lungs in a comforting embrace. He could feel his brain fogging up as the smoke took a hold of him.  
  
He could do this.

Valentino walked to the vanity and plucked up the black heart choker he’d laid out for Angel. He fastened it over the one that the spider was already wearing; the one that tied his soul to Valentino.  
  
“Go get my money, Angel Cakes.” He half growled into the spider’s ear. Angel just took another deep hit of the smoke beforeturning his head back to kiss Valentino, letting the smoke flow from his mouth into the pimp’s.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” He purred, pulling back.

Angel wrapped the lights around him as requested when he got to the room. Who the fuck did Husk think he was any way? He was just the Radio Demon’s lackey. Angel Dust was a star. He always had been.  
  
Opening his phone he turned the camera around to face him. Fuck, his eyes were pink. Bad side effect of Val’s smokes. Whatever, he still looked fine as all get out.  
  
Sticking his tongue out, he arched his back and took the picture.  
  
 ** _angie_fluffy_bootz: Heat at a whole new level!_**

———

Husk’s phone pinged with a notification. Lifting his head off the bar with a bleary blink, he looked over at the phone and opened it.  
  
 _Do not comment_ he told himself. He was still pissed at Angel. Fucker just had to call out his actions. Just _had_ to mention the drink he gave him. As if Alastor wasn’t already asking why he was so friendly with the spider. The last thing he needed was the Radio Demon latching on to another part of his afterlife. It was none of his fucking business.

  
Or anyone else’s for that matter.

He’d be double damned if Angel’s _fans_ thought he was just another fucking notch in the pornstar’s heels. He was just doing his job. The same job Alastor had signed him up for. Take care of the bar. Man the front desk. That was it. That was all he was doing.

Then why did his heart twist a bit at Angel’s new picture?  
  
The spider didn’t look like himself. At all. There was too much smoke. Fuck did he crack his tooth on something? And where the hell were those pink freckle things? He scrolled through the other concerned messages before realizing his mistake.  
  
Too deep. Getting in too deep.  
  
Turning the phone off he put it face down on the back bar again and opened another bottle of booze. As long as Angel wasn’t there, he didn’t have to think about him.  
  
He didn’t have to wonder if he was eating, despite Valentino’s wishes. He didn’t have to worry about the little shit’s pig rooting through his bar while Angel was off at work. And he didn’t have to wonder if he had that sad look on his face he often got when he thought no one was looking.

Fuck.

He chugged more.

———

Angel took another drag of one of Valentino’s cigarettes as he laid out on his couch in the pimp’s coat. The drugs coursed through his system causing his body to relax into the fur even more. Again he scrolled through Voxtagram. Still fucking nothing from Husk. Asshole didn’t even like his last two posts.

Was he still helping Niffty clean those high up shelves? Or maybe he was just drowning himself out at the bar alone. Maybe Al had him running whatever weird Radio Demon errands he had him do occasionally.

Angel hissed in pain as the cigarette burned down to his fingertips. He stubbed it out on the ash tray and picked up another. Valentino said he could help himself as much as he wanted, and christ did he fucking want.  
  
He wrapped the coat tighter around himself and made his way back to the vanity to fluff his hair. It was still a few minutes until his shoot, but he wanted to make sure everything looked up to snuff. The beads in his hair had been his idea, loving how the light bounced off of them.  
  
How could Husk not want a piece of this? Was he blind? Was he stupid?  
  
Angel opened the camera again and snapped another photo.

  
“Mr. Dust? We’re ready for you on set.” An intern poked their head in. Angel laid the coat out on the couch again when his phone pinged. He was hoping to see Husk’s username pop up, but no such luck.

**_moth_pimp: @angie_fluffy_bootz Don’t get too comfy_**  
  
At least someone appreciated him.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @moth_pimpnot wit out you mista Val_ **

———  
  
“Oh my gosh, Vaggie, that’s a great idea!” Charlie screeched.  
  
Husk flinched as Charlie and Vaggie continue to talk. It was still too fucking early for them to be talking this loudly. His head throbbed. Well, he wasn’t above calling people out publicly.  
  
Taking his phone out he snapped a quick picture of the two of them, turning around to punch out a caption.

**_bar_cat75: Find somewhere else to have your talks!_ **

He knew it was his job to man the bar, but Jesus fucking Christ, it was days like this that made it unbearable. The Princess would only ever have water and her girlfriend never ordered anything more complicated than a Shirley temple. Then they would just sit there and talk and talk and talk. It was painful to watch, really.

  
There was nothing more he wanted to do than to be alone. He’d seen Angel’s post from the other night. He’d looked… beautiful really. But he was wrapped up in that dickwad’s coat. Every time he was reminded of Valentino he had to hold himself back from outwardly snarling.

“Hey, Husk?” Charlie reached out, touching his wing. He flinched and wheeled back around.  
  
“What the fuck do you want?!” His voice came out louder and harsher than he had intended. Charlie pulled her hand back quickly, blinking at him. Vaggie crossed her arms and gave him a warning look. Husk took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, “Sorry. What do you want?”  
  
“Is Angel still at work?”  
  
“How the fuck should I know?” He brushed some invisible dust off of the booze bottle.

“Well… he usually comes here when he gets back from work.”

“And your phone goes off every time he posts something,” Vaggie added with a small smirk. Husk glared harshly at her.  
  
“It does not. And I haven’t seen him. I’m not his damn keeper.”  
  
Charlie worried her lip a bit, glancing at Vaggie.  
  
“Well… would you let me know as soon as he gets back? I need to talk to him about putting together some advertising for the hotel.”

Husk gave a non committal noise and rubbed the side of his head again.

“If I say yes will the two of you go talk _anywhere_ else?” He asked. Charlie made the motion of zipping her lips and gave him a thumbs up. She linked her arms with Vaggie’s dragging her off in another direction, keeping her voice low and excited.

Husk flipped his phone back over and scrolled through the comments that had popped up. Nothing from Angel. Husk rubbed the back of his neck before taking another large gulp.  
  
The more numbed he was, the less he had to think about it.

— — —

Not. A. Damn. Word.  
  
Not a word. Not a like. Angel wasn’t even sure if Husk had even seen his last photo. He tucked the phone into his pocket as he grabbed a tie from the vanity. Val had given him the day off, but he wasn’t about to head back to the hotel.  
  
Heading back to the hotel meant he had to face Husk. Facing Husk meant needing money. Money he didn’t have.  
  
Angel pushed a hand through his hair as he picked up a tie from the vanity. Can’t do a half windsor worth a damn? We’ll see about that.  
  
Angel didn’t usually wear a suit getup. It was a skin he hadn’t really worn in decades. It wasn’t him. But then again, he didn’t want to feel like himself for a day. He needed to shoot something. Blow something up. Cause a little mayhem of his own. Long fingers stubbed out another cigarette before grabbing the next in the chain and holding it up to his lips.  
  
He lit the cigarette with one hand and straightened the tie with two others. He grabbed his fedora and headed to the elevator.  
  
Maybe Husk preferred something more masculine. Or maybe it was just him.  
  
Angel shook his head as he walked out of the studio building, gun in hand. Usually when he needed to cause chaos he’d call Cherri, but he didn’t want to get her involved with his daily choice of bullshit. Taking his phone out of his pocket he snapped another photo.  
  
 ** _angie_fluffy_bootz: Got the day off… time to cause some trouble._**

Angel turned his phone off as he made his way down the street. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

———

“Don’t you usually put a drink in one of those shaking dealies?” Charlie asked, tilting her head. Niffty bounced next to her, holding Husk’s phone. He didn’t trust handing it over to the princess.  
  
“Yeah. So?”  
  
“So that will look much more interesting! Do that!”  
  
Husk huffed and poured the ingredients into the Boston shaker. He knew all the flourishes, but his mind was elsewhere. And with all the movement, both from himself and the tiny photographer, he knew that they wouldn’t get a clean shot.

Fucking Angel and his fucking suit. What kind of trouble was he getting up to exactly? Couldn’t be anything good. He was still smoking those red smoke cigarettes, too. What was even in those?  
  
He could tell the kid was getting reckless again. Couldn’t think of a reason why, but something was off. Not that he gave a shit. Angel was his own man. He wasn’t in charge of the kid’s rehab plan or whatever.  
  
It wasn’t until he was pouring the martini into the glass that he noticed he’d mindlessly been making a martini. Charlie crowded the bar and snapped a few photos of the drink.  
  
“Thank you, Husk! Send me those other photos when you get a chance.” She called, scrolling through the photos she had taken as she walked away. Niffty popped up on the bar and handed him his phone back.  
  
“I got a lot of good pictures, Husk!” Niffty beamed. Husk took his phone, placing it face down on the bar as he went to throw out the Martini. Niffty tilted her head.  
  
“Hey. Are you mad at Angel?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, you usually comment on his pictures. Not that I’m looking too much. But I’m definitely looking at everyone’s pictures. You could stand to post some more. But anyways, Angel looks like he’s not doing too well but you haven’t commented on anything. And you just threw out his favorite drink. And you _never_ throw out alcohol.”  
  
“I’m not mad,” Husk shrugged, “He just owes me money. Told him I wouldn’t talk to him till he paid me. Look, kid, It’s…” he sighed, “It’s complicated, alright?” He waved her off as he posted one of the better pictures of himself.

**bar_cat75: Princess said some “advertising” would do this dump good. So here’s my dumb ass making a drink.**  
  
Niffty frowned, but climbed down from the bar.

“Okidoke, Husk.” She shrugged, “But… if you’re not mad at him, maybe you should let him know. He hasn’t been gone from the hotel for this long before.”

Husk grabbed the bottle off the bar and slunk down, letting his back rest against the wood. If he could just have two minutes to himself to think.

———

Four hours later, Angel sat in Valentino’s bed. Nuggets snuffled around on the floor, delighted to have so many soft clothes to root through while he played. Angel had a neat stack of bills wrapped in a rubber band sitting in the bottom of his bag from some poor teller he roughed up outside of one of the banks.  
  
Angel scrolled through Voxtagram, cigarette in hand. He paused, seeing Husk’s newest post. He knew that husk only ever made one drink in one of those shakers. Before he could even think his thumbs flitted across the keyboard.

Hitting send, Angel looked over the message. Who was he kidding? Husk was still pissed at him and probably would be until he could pay him back. He tossed his phone to the foot of the bed, crunching the cigarette in his hand. He ignored the burn he felt and tossed the smoke to the side as he rolled over onto his stomach.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror. His makeup was smudged around tired eyes. He looked like shit… Fuck, he felt like shit.  
  
No longer flawless.  
  
Angel currled his face in the pillows. No amount of wishful thinking was going to change his situation. Money and sex. It was all he was good for anyway. No comment was gonna change that.

———

Husk didn’t know how long he had been sitting against the bar, pounding bottles like they were going out of style. He kicked one lightly and sent it clattering across the tiled floor.

His phone pinged.  
  
Against his better judgement, Husk reached up and grabbed the damn device.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz commented on your post_ **

He hesitated.

“Ah, goddamn it.”  
  
Husk opened the notification.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 That fa me?_ **

Bastard.


	2. Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation to wrap up the instagram posts because SOMEONE had to resolve their bullshit about 24 hours after I posted this thing. 
> 
> Angst train still coming throoooough

Husk didn't answer the comment. He told himself that he wasn't going to even acknowledge Angel until the asshole paid him, in full, for all of the drinks he'd given him over the past few months. So why was he still staring at that stupid fucking comment?   
  
No. It wasn't for him.  
  
No. He wasn't thinking about him when he was making it.  
  
And no. He wasn't still thinking about Angel.   
  
His phone pinged with a new notification. 

  
  
**_angie_fluffy_bootz just posted a new photo_ **

Husk rubbed his face, hesitating for a moment over the notification.  
  
"I must be out of my mind,” He muttered to himself, opening the app.

\- - - 

Angel tossed his head, brushing some of his fluff out of his eyes. He wore the same suit as he did the day before, it was the only one he had kept at the studio; one of his old ones from when he had first started out. It was a little looser than it had been originally, but nothing a few well hidden safety pins couldn’t fix.

He’d needed a drink for a while, but there was no way Angel was about to head back to the hotel. Even though he had the money, he was still mulling over actually giving it to Husk. Part of him was holding out that the cat would just forget the fucking debt all together.

Part of him hoped he was worth more to Husk than cash. As ludicrous as that was.   
  
Angel sat down, leaning his gun up against the bar front while pulling a cigarette from the his coat. The red smoke filled his lungs with the same comfort he had once again grown accustom to over the past few days. Val had been busy casting for a couple of new shoots so he hadn’t seen him in the last day or so.   
  
A gruff, lizard of a bar tender walked up to him, leering across the bar. Goddamnit, was every bartender in this fucking city ugly? Angel knew the answer to that question was no, but he wasn’t about to dwell on it.   
  
“What can I get ya?”  
  
“Dirty Martini. Dry. With like… five olives,” He rubbed his temples as his brain continued to race despite the cigarette, “And a shot of bourbon.”

“You really wanna mix liquor like that?”

Angel paused, looking up at the bartender with daggers in his eyes. The tender shuffled off, gathering the contents for Angel’s cocktail.   
  
The spider demon rubbed the back of his neck with the top set of his hands. Fuck, when did he get this tense over something so stupid? It was just money. Nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. Nothing new.

The bar tender set down the liquor in front of the porn star, still leaning against the bar.   
  
“Something on your mind?”   
  
Angel’s jaw tightened, not making eye contact with the scaley demon. He wasn’t in the mood to perform. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just wanted his drink.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s goin on sweethea-“ The demon stopped short when he felt the barrel of the Tommy gun press against his head and a hand gripping his shirt.   
  
“I. Am not. In the mood. To be called sweetheart.” Angel warned, teeth gritting, “Now beat it.” He released the demon’s disgusting shirt, wiping his hand on his trousers before downing the shot quickly. The burn from the alcohol did little to relax his senses. If anything it put him even more on edge, shoulder blades tensing backwards. It was the smell.  
  
So that’s what Husk always drank.

Angel mentally slapped himself and plucked out the small toothpick of olives. The brininess quickly chased away the bourbon.   
  
He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his notifications, hoping to see something—anything— from his usual bar tender.

Maybe Husk was avoiding him because he hadn’t mentioned the cat or tagged him in anything. After all, Husk didn’t seem like the type of person to have Angel’s posts tied to any notifications.Still, maybe it would do good to get under Husk’s skin just a little bit. If he wasn’t going to react to Angel living his best life, looking hot, or even causing mayhem, maybe he would react to the fact that Angel drank at other bars.   
  
Husk had to have some give. Angel just hand’t figured out what it was.   
  
He took another deep drag of smoke before snapping a quick selfie.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: At another bar but ain’t no Cute fuckin tenders here._ **

He slammed the rest of the martini down quickly after hitting post. Holding up the empty glass he wiggled it back and forth.  
  
“Refill.” He called out, stubbing out the cigarette.   
  
———

Husk looked the picture over, jaw tightening as he stared at it.   
  
“Hi Husk!”  
  
“Ah!” Husk fumbled the phone, catching it before it could fall off the edge of the bar.He looked at Niffty, glaring slightly, “Niff- how many times do I have to tell ya not to sneak up on me?”  
  
“Sorry!” Niffty climbed up onto the bar, sitting down and swinging her legs back and forth, “Did you see Angel’s new post? He looks pretty spiffy in that suit of his! I didn’t even know he owned a suit.” She tilted her head, “Did you two talk yet?”

“Nope.” Husk popped the ‘p’ sound as he opened a fresh bottle of booze, “Not gonna till he pays me.”

  
“You don’t ask me to pay you when I have a drink,” Niffty frowned.   
  
“Niff, ‘cmon. I told ya about this.”  
  
Niffty scooted closer, her eye narrowing as she got close to Husk.   
  
“You haven’t slept.”

He pushed her back.

“Slept plenty.”  
  
“You _know_ what I mean,” Niffty said, crossing her little arms, “I clean your room every day and you haven’t slept in your bed since Angel left. You don’t ignore friends like this for this long.”

“He’s not my friend.”   
  
Niffty sighed dramatically.

“Okaaaaay,” Niffty hopped off the bar, popping back up to quickly wiped where she had been sitting, “You should sleep in your bed though. You’ll feel better than if you sleep at the bar. I can take care of it!” She scuttled off, dusting as she went.  
  
Husk picked his phone back up, looking the picture over again. He tapped the phone against his forehead a couple times. Maybe Niffty was right. He did need to sleep. Turning the phone off completely, he tucked the damned device in one of the cabinets under the bar. It would be better to be without it for a while.

———

Angel clutched the envelope in one of his hands, Fat Nugget’s leash in the another. He didn’t want to be away any more, but goddamnit did he fucking hate crawling back to the place with his tail between his legs. His hand hesitated as he reached for the door. He could just see Husk’s smug fucking face in his mind, wearing the same fucking smile that Val always wore when he showed up at the studio. Angel took a steadying breath.   
  
No. Husk wouldn’t do that to him… would he?   
  
Angel clenched his eyes and pushed the door to the hotel open, forcing a bright smile onto his face.   
  
“Now, now, don’t be so surprised to see-” He paused.

No one was there.  
  
“Me…”

Angel clutched the envelope tighter, crinkling it more than he would have liked. His shoulders slumped. Of course no one was there waiting for him.

He walked up to the bar and dropped the envelope. Nuggets put his trotters up on the side of the bar, snuffling. He let out an indignant squeak.   
  
“He’s probably in bed, Nuggies.” Angel said, scooping up the pig, kissing him on the head, “Let’s get some rest, yeah baby?” He cooed, cradling the pig as they made their way up the stairs.

— — —

Husk stretched as he made his way back to the bar. Niffty had been right, as usual. He had slept well.  
  
Well… better than he would have if he had just passed out at the bar. The upside of sleeping at the bar was that he didn’t dream when his head was pressed against the cold wood. When he slept in his bed on the other hand…

The cat shook his head but paused as he approached the bar.   
  
Someone left something on it.

As he walked up to the bar he saw a white envelope, stamped shut with a pink wax heart.

Husk bit the inside of his cheek. He looked around, ear twitching as he listened carefully. It wasn’t like Angel to just… leave something without a word. He strolled behind the bar and picked his phone out from the cabinet again, snapping a photo of the envelope.   
  
**_bar_cat75: …_**

He didn’t know what else to post. If Angel was in the building he would probably come right down the stairs at any moment, gloating about how much money he had made… or something along those lines.   
  
Husk waited for a whole hour. Not a peep from anywhere in the hotel.

“Fuck it,” He snatched the envelope up, opening it with a sharp claw. He counted the bills inside. There was enough in the envelope to pay for every drink Husk had ever passed Angel along with a hefty tip. His eyebrows furrowed as his brain flashed through the pictures from the past few days.

He put his palm against his face. He was an idiot.

Angel had been working to pay him off.

“Goddamnit.”

———

Angel awoke late the next morning to a light knock on the door. He lifted his head from his pillows just in time to see an envelope slide back under the door.   
  
Bleary eyed he pushed himself off of the bed. It was probably some fucking glitter filled letter from the Princess. Wouldn’t be the first time she’d passed out hotel policy in envelopes. He froze when he sat back down on the bed and found himself looking at the same envelope he’d dropped on the bar the night before.   
  
His jaw tightened as he flipped it over. It had been shoddily taped shut, wax seal long missing. In the corner was Husk’s writing.   
  
**_Took $5. Thanks. -H  
_**

His eyes went wide as he tore some of the tape off, counting through the bills. True to his word, every single bill except for five dollars remained in the envelope. He dropped the envelope onto the plush pink carpet, hands immediately curling in his hair.   
  
Angel’s jaw tightened, he could feel his teeth crack as he ground them together. It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t make any fucking sense.

  
Husk didn’t want his body.  
  
He didn’t want money.  
  
What the fuck was he after?   
  
Angel could feel his heart rate pick up, drumming in his ears. He gripped his hair tighter, teeth gritting as he let out a close lipped scream.

Was it cause of how he earned money? Was it because he thought it was funny? Did he not want to fuck him because he didn’t touch whores?

Angel blinked his eyes open, face wet. Fat Nuggets had crawled onto his lap, licking at his face to bring him back from his panic attack. Shakily, Angel let go of his hair, cradling the pig. He kissed the small animal’s forehead.  
  
“Fuck him.” He said shakily. Angel swallowed and glanced over to his vanity. He straightened his back and smoothed his mussed hair, “Fuck him.” He repeated, looking himself dead in the eye.   
  
Angel grabbed his phone off the nightstand and snapped a picture of the envelope on the ground.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: Pfft aight then. Rest is goin ta @moth_pimp and somthin good fa me at a dealer. I’m beat. Make room fa me Val.  
  
_** Angel pushed himself to his feet, grabbing a dress and throwing it on quickly.Nuggets snuffled at his feet, pawing at the toe of one of Angel’s boots as the spider did them up.   
  
“I’ll be back tomorrow, Nuggs,” He said quietly. The room felt too small and his head was buzzing in a bad way.   
  
He ignored Husk as he pushed his way back out the door of the hotel.   
  
———

Husk heard the tell tale click of Angel’s heels heading down the stairs of the hotel. He opened his mouth to speak as Angel walked into the lobby, but the spider never even looked his way. Angel was out the door faster than he’d ever seen him leave.   
  
Husk took a grounding breath, rubbing the back of his neck. He thought giving Angel the money back would fix it. He didn’t want Angels money. Not really. It was the principle of the matter. If people knew that he was giving the whore drinks, then they’d start talking. Talk would get back to Alastor. And things could only go downhill from there.   
  
His phone pinged.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz just posted a new photo_ **

Husk could feel his heart tighten as he saw the comments just below the photo. 

**_moth_pimp:Good boy Angel Cakes, ya owe me anyway._ **

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @moth_pimp you got it, val, it’ll be wit me when I get there_ **

Husk’s grip tightened even more. He didn’t realize how hard he was gripping the phone until the screen cracked under his grip. Flinching, he released the phone a bit. The mere thought of Angel running back to that lamp loving fuck turned his stomach. Before he could think he typed out a response.

**_bar_cat75: Just pay for your damn drinks from now on and you won’t have to give that money to that fuck-_ **

Husk paused and hit the delete button.

**_bar_cat75: Just pay for your damn drinks from now on_ **

That would do just fine. It was only a few minutes until his phone pinged again.

**_angie_fluffy_bootz: @bar_cat75 yea yea. Tabs._ **

Husk’s shoulders slumped just a bit. He reached under the bar and pulled out the wax seal he’d ripped from the envelope, thumbing at it.   
  
Tabs.

  
Stupid spider.

———

Angel’s shoulders were still tight. He clutched the envelope of cash in his hand as the elevator rose up to the pent house. When it dinged, the doors opened to reveal Val lounging on one of the couches. His head swiveled when he heard the elevator open. That sickeningly wide smile split his face.   
  
Angel wrapped one arm across his body, grabbing at the other.

Val stood, gliding over to Angel. He gently took the cash from the other’s fist. The moth thumbed through the bills, counting them quickly. He could always get a better count later.   
  
“Stupid cat didn’t want your whore money, baby?” He chuckled.   
  
Angel didn’t answer, gaze fixed at the ground. His throat was tight with swallowed tears. Val lifted a brow when the other didn’t answer. He smiled wider, that defeated look on Angel’s face never got old.   
  
“Oh, Angel Cakes,” He put a finger underneath Angel’s chin, turning it up to face him. The thumbed away a tear, “What do we say?”  
  
Angel forcefully wiped away another stray tear before straightening his back.   
  
“Make me forget, Daddy.” He said, voice weak.

Valentino only smiled.

———

Husk had hardly noticed where the day had gone. Alastor had sent him out on an… errand midday. He wiped the remainder of the blood off of his paws and reached out for his daily bottle when his phone went off

**_angie_fluffy_bootz uploaded to their story_ **

Husk opened the phone. Now that he and Angel were on speaking terms again, it couldn’t hurt to look at what the spider posted.

A teal and pink background with white text greeted him.

**_Studio bed is nice and big_**  
  
Husk gave a tired sigh. Maybe Angel was at least getting some well deserved rest. At least he hoped so.

———

Angel tucked the phone against his chest as he hit upload to his story. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling every muscle in his body ache. Val had gotten up a while ago to take care of something in the office. 

Angel always hated big beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: rockyrants  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants

**Author's Note:**

> Someone smack these boys and tell them they're both being stupid. 
> 
> Twitter; @rocky_rants  
> Tumblr: @rockyrants


End file.
